I Just Had A Feeling
by cookie-dough
Summary: Oneshot: Lucas is there for Haley


Title: I Just Had A Feeling

Author: Mel / cookie dough

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the show, or One Tree Hill belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.

AN: Just a quick Laley one shot to keep you guys going, hope you like!

The door had slammed shut, and echoed around the now quiet apartment. She stood at the window, watching below as he threw his suitcase into the trunk of the cab. For a moment he paused, he could feel her watching him, the hairs on his neck began to rise, but what once made him giddy with excitement, now failed to evoke a reaction. He was tired, tired of working at a relationship that was destined to fail, tired of putting all his effort into something that had lost its spark. It was there once, and they had recaptured it again, or had they? Were they just fooling themselves into believing that things could return to the way they once were? The simple answer was yes, and that's why, with one last glance up at the window, and the woman he believed he once loved, Nathan climbed into the cab and drove away.

Haley stood at the window motionless, she had stared at the cab until it had disappeared from sight, and now her eyes were cold and glazed. The rolling dark clouds hung thick in the New York sky, threatening to cry down upon the busy city. Below people looked like ants, wandering in all directions, their lives hadn't just changed in an instant, so why had hers? Things had been wrong for a long time; the spark that was once Haley's marriage had burnt out, leaving them both bitter. Even though they had promised forever, she couldn't live a lie, and she knew Nathan felt the same. At first they had made it work, just to prove others wrong, that their marriage would survive anything, even when marring so young, but as time passed they found themselves staying late at work just to avoid spending time together. Haley hadn't spoken to Lucas about her problems, he was a sports agent and travelled a lot, and hadn't been in town for a while. They had spoken on the phone at least once a week, and when they did, Haley felt as if everything was back to normal. That her marriage wasn't falling apart and she got to see her best friend everyday. She didn't want to ruin that by telling him what was really going on. He would be returning home in a week or two, by that time she would have gotten herself together, and figured out what to say to him.

There was a knock at the door, but with Haley it did not register. After a pause there was another knock, followed by the sound of a jangle of keys. Soon the door was pushed open, and Lucas stuck his head around the door, there she was.

What had happened to her? The woman he once knew had disappeared and in her place was a shell of the person she once was. She looked thinner, her skin pale and her hair that use to be so full was now flat. She stood at the window, she hadn't moved. He pushed the door open fully and walked into the room, closing it softly behind him.

"Hales." He said softly.

She gasped quietly and turned to him. A small smile spread across her face, as her eyes began to shimmer with sudden unshed tears.

"Lucas." She whispered.

He ran the few short paces across the room, and embraced her as she began to cry. Protected by his strong arms, he whispered soothing words as he held her close. After a few minutes her sobbing stopped and she breathed deeply. He pulled away from her and brushed the stray strands of, now dark, hair from her face. He gave her a small smile that she readily accepted, and attempted her own. She knew he would ask, and she would answer, because once she stared into those soulful ocean blue eyes, there was nothing that she wouldn't tell him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly as he led them to the couch. They sat facing each other as Haley dried her tears on the sleeve of her sweater.

"It's over." She paused, waiting for a reaction, and he stared at her in confusion.

"My marriage is over Luke." He moved closer to her, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Hales."

"It's okay." She replied, sniffing. "It's been over for a while."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped."

"I didn't want to ruin it. When you call me every week, it's as if nothing is wrong, I disappear into this world where everything is right. And I thought that by telling you, I wouldn't have that anymore."

He pulled her into a hug. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you Hales."

She gave him a small smile. "I realised something. Even though I was married to Nathan for five years, I'm kind of relived it ended. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not, if you weren't happy you couldn't go on pretending. At least now you both have a shot at real happiness."

"I'm so glad you're home." She replied snuggling closer to him. Encircled in his arms she felt safe, she felt like she was home.

"Me too." He replied, as they leaned back against the couch, with his arm around her, Haley rested her head on his chest.

They were silent for a moment, just enjoying the comfort and familiarity, that being in each other's embrace held. She draped her arm across his chest and sighed, she felt that no matter what life threw at her, she could handle it, with him by her side. After a moment she broke the silence.

"I thought you weren't due home for another two weeks."

Lucas softly stroked her hair, as he spoke. "I just had a feeling I was needed here."

End


End file.
